Twilight:Demon edition
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Kagome Higurash regrets her decision to leave Tokyo for Sendai, totally convinced she has Simple Sendai figured out she doesnt count on meeting any body interesting. Loosely based on Twilight see AN for more details S/K
1. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ!

Hi gang been a while right? Well uni and social life is taxing on an author hehe. Well what can I say about this story, to be honest I haven't totally bought into the whole twilight fad to be honest. I've read fiction on this website better written however I liked the storyline, and the film seems half assed and Rob Pattinson is not sex on legs sorry to be a kill joy but his face looks weird haha. Anywho this fic is based loosely on the novel it will not be a rehash of the novel nor will I copy or plagiarise. Some of the themes will be taken and inspired by the novel BUT NOT A COPY, READ THE BOOK IF YOU WANT THAT STORY!! TWILIGHT BY STEPHENIE MEYER CAN BE FOUND IN ALL MAJOR BOOK STORES! Also i have not read any sequels and once I have read them a story telling will follow shortly. For the sake of plot device Inuyasha will be a full demon and so will the others. Here is a quick list on who takes on each role like i said based loosely on the novel so each character will retain as much of their natural personality as permitted. The only people related are Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Toga and Izayoi nothing more.

Edward Cullen- Sesshoumaru

Bella Swan-Kagome

Emmett-Inuyasha

Alice-Sango

Jasper-Miroku

Rosalie-Kikyo

Dr Cullen-InuTaisho or Toga

Carlisle-Izayoi

And ill surprise you with other characters I use to fill in spots, as i said they may be some mild ooc and they are DEMONS not VAMPIRES, plot devised from my own imagination will be used to fill in some things, IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A REHASH OF TWILIGHT TAKE YOUR COPY SCRIBBLE OUT EDWARD AND PUT SESSHOUMARU!!

Now that this is cleared up kindly proceed to the 1st chapter, this will be 1st person Kagome's perspective.


	2. Chapter 1 :Dark Eyes

I quietly listened to my ipod and let the lush natural scenery of Sendai over take my vision. Gone were the towering grey buildings of Tokyo and in their place tall brown structures with a thick bush of green sprinkles. It was almost too much to bare, each tree we zoomed by was a dash to my oh so brilliant plan to abandon safe Tokyo for unsafe Sendai but it couldn't be helped. Mum's dream man Hikaru swept her away leaving me and Souta as background furniture.

At first I was accepting of her 'new found love' but her neglect of us her children eventually became a drain. As soon as I mentioned a problem with her boyfriend I became a problem and the arguments began. 'Why can't you be happy for me? Get your own boyfriend Kagome! Quit whining Kagome!' Yes I became a kill joy when, I mentioned she had failed to pick up Souta from a soccer game leaving him drenched in the soaking park or She missed Souta's recital for a date.

I was the critique of her life and I amused her no more, when she first threatened me with moving t my father's house I used to laugh and sharpen my razor tongue at her even more but her bark followed with bite and I found myself packed and packaged off to live with him. I had no qualms with Seta Higurashi he was a simple man of simple tastes which was all too simple for my mother I was born too early for her and Souta was an un-sticky band aid that failed to patch up a festering wound of a marriage. All too soon Seta had moved out of Tokyo back to Simple Sendai and 5 years later I find myself here.

" You ok Gome" He inquired his brown eyes watching warily.

"Fine Seta"

I can't remember the last time I called him Dad or some otherworldly name like that, I think it was when I was saying bye bye to him at eleven, since then all Souta and I got was the awkward phone calls. I didn't blame him, my mother's words always peppered his ears before he talked to us and all too soon she would grab the phone back demanding for money. Daily phone calls turned into weekly then monthly then just barely and whenever he called I didn't even realise I had called him Seta until mum asked who Seta was and a smugness covered her face knowing I was calling my father that. He never complained, sometimes I wish he did.

"We are just coming up close" he chirped eager to fill the silence.

Trying to act interested for both our sakes i dragged my eyes off my ipod song choice to regard his town. It all looked too homely for my tastes. The kind of town everybody knows each other and said hi, I missed the harshness of Tokyo even more.

"Nice town right, Your mother never liked it but you always loved visiting grandpa"

I hmmed and worried my bottom lip nervously I hoped i wasn't turning into Natomi Higurashi because I felt annoyance at the smiling faces waving to Seta.

Seta made a round turn into a street filled with very nice typical 'Hello neighbour houses' with the white panelling and wooden porches I just hoped the neighbour dog 'Bruzer' wouldn't be present.

"And we are here!" My eyes looked at what here was, which was a quaint little house with a lawn long overdue for a mow.

"It's nice"

Seta's face pulled into a slightly shy smile at the slight prospect that he had pleased me.

I suddenly felt guilty for my sarcastic jibbing at his lawn.

"Come on Gome, I bought you new sheets and a new beanie for your room"

I lifted the lighter of my bags up to my new room, I slightly puffed into the small room which was painted a pale cream with light blue curtains and sheets. The beanie he had mentioned was black covered in different coloured stars and look o so comfy. Granted the design was more Souta then me but it held a certain cuteness.

"Thanks Seta this is all so nice"

His eyes crinkled with joy as he took a step towards me his face set in slight fear and determination. He placed a slightly shaky arm round my shoulder and pulled me into an awkward one armed hug.

"I'm glad you like it, I know Sendai isn't what you're used to but it can be nice"

I nodded careful giving him a slight pat on the back.

Noticing he held on too long he removed his arm sharply and nodded, I was wondering when he would leave me to fully break in my room.

"I've got another surprise, just wait here"

I waited slightly impatient for his surprise which turned out to be a $200 towards getting my own ride. I was great full all I needed was to get a job and I would be on my way to that convertible or a small pokey car.

8888888888888888

Monday morning rolled on a little too fast for my liking, I'm really not eager to know the local natives but an egg and bacon sandwich from Seta proved me wrong.

"Now you have a good day, the kids here are no different from the one's in Tokyo they like your rock and pop" He smiled sloshing juice into a glass and pushing it towards me.

I nodded and ate just enough grease to keep me going till lunchtime, Seta patted me on the head in his semblance of a kiss and I walked to the front door. The glass mirror on the side caught me and I frowned at my appearance. My face looked too white and my black glossy hair was fluffing a little bit. I rattled through my bag for a brush and quickly straightened it out and pinched my pale cheeks for colour. I felt a little less like Dumbo the clown and more human.

88888888888888888888

The walk to school wasn't long but it gave me a chance to notice the locals who looked at me curiously before returning to their activities. I'm a stranger to them not that I care about becoming more I just need two more years of high school and I believe I can survive that long without human contact other then my dad. It's not like I was a real winner at my last high school, I had friends or acquaintances we talked then laughed then went home all a bit monotonous really. Maybe I wasn't popular because I didn't wear the latest brands or have the hunkiest boys vie for my attentions either way if my blue pull over and skinny jeans didn't win this crowd over I wouldn't be too disappointed or surprised.

Coming up to my new school I observed the classic groups of people huddled, boys making noise, girls trying to get them to notice their short skirts, cars parking, music blaring etc.

Seemed pretty standard and all too ordinary I just wanted this day to be over. I sighed slightly before walking through. They immediately noticed my presence different eyes flickered in my direction and a new babble seemed to erupt as whispers increased in volume and my apparent bravado was causing quite a stir, i hate being new. I didn't bother asking for directions from any of the students, I didn't want my alieness to freak them out anymore than it did although that didn't stop one guy.

"Well that's a new face, I don't think I caught your name"

I never gave him any name to catch and really wasn't interested in helping him climb into popularity, talking to the new freak first always scored people brownie points.

Apparently my total ignorance of him attracted him like bees to honey because he suddenly wouldn't shut up.

"My name is Hojo Akomi" He thrust his hand out expectantly.

I sighed at the gesture, well it wouldn't to good to act snobby and make enemies I would humour him for a bit.

"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you" I briefly touched his hand and faked a smile politeness always hurt my face.

"Such a pretty name, for a pretty face" He winked, i rose an eyebrow.

"And that's a cool accent where you from?"

"Tokyo"

Apparently Tokyo represented something akin to the second coming of Christ because Hojo's mouth widened so far I thought it would reach and disappear into his ear canals.

"WOW really? That's the city! God it must be boring here for you! I'll show you around and you can tell me about the city!"

I really wanted to say yes no and heaven forbid to his questions but politeness hurt my face and forced my mouth to say weird things.

"Sure that's great"

So the local tour guide dragged me to get my time table from the office, after assessing my sheet and showing many pearly whites he dragged me to a lesson I would unfortunately be sharing with him.

8888888888888888

The lessons weren't as painful as I thought they would be Hojo introduced me to his 'crew' and paraded me about like a poodle. He was intolerable but his friends seemed pretty ok. A girl called Eri quickly adopted me into the girl part of the clique, she wasn't as clingy as Hojo Thank God.

The lunch bell rang as people quickly scrapped their chair and rushed to fill their bellies. My grease coated stomach howled in agreement.

"Come Kagome, I'll introduce you to the girls" Eri smilled guiding me to the cafeteria. We ordered and I followed her to the spot where two other girls and boys sat.

"Kagome, meet Yuka, Ayumi,Renji and Hiko"

I nodded uncomfortable to their untrusting but curious gazes.

"So Kagome I heard you were from Tokyo" Yuka supplied

I sighed Hojo's mouth seemed to flap to everyone.

"Yes"

"Wow this place must be pretty quiet for you"

"Yes" I might as well become the yes woman

"Don't worry we'll liven this place up for you, won't we gang!"

Hojo's personality was grating, was that really a ham sandwich, I think it's filled with an illegal substance.

The cafeteria was filling up nicely although most people had entered but some stragglers were coming in. I took a bite out of my chicken sandwich attempting at making conversation with the guys. Hiko told a lame joke and I laughed same old same old. Taking a swig of my juice I raised my eyes to see a group of people walk in.

A girl with a high ponytail walked in followed by a guy with hair wrapped in a rat tail, they were both amazingly beautiful.

I gasped keeping my juice down and widening my eyes as more followed, "Who are they?" I coughed out.

Eri wrinkled her eyebrows in thought before turning her head to where I was staring. She murmured and smiled at me.

"They live with the Taisho's"

"Taishos?"

Eri nodded sipping her drink, "The one with Long hair is Sango hunter and the guy is Miroku Houshi, they're going out"

I could tell they were from the way the Miroku guy held his pale muscled arm round the girl's equally pale neck both were smiling.

"That one there is Inuyasha Taisho and Kikyo Shard"

My eyes flickered to next couple who were just as alluring as the other two, the girl had straight dark hair floating down her back, I was envious her pretty pale face drawn in a slight frown. Her companion was absolutely gorgeous with brilliant grey hair kept in a low pony tail, his eyes just as dark as his girlfriend. His lips brushing against her powdery forehead.

"And last but not least single, unattainable neighbourhood hotty Sesshoumaru Taisho"

I was lucky I wasn't drinking because I was sure I would have choked. The last guy was painfully beautiful. Tall with long silky silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, his cheek bones were high and his nose long and elegant. I was mesmerized.

"He and Inuyasha are brothers, rumour is all their parents were involved in a car crash so the Toga Taisho and his wife became their foster parents"

I nodded grasping onto her information and ogling the set of angels who hadn't bothered to go to the booth and buy food. They all seemly sat down doing nothing and staring at nothing.

"They all just keep to themselves, they think they are too cool for the commoners"

I detected a hint of resentment in her voice but I couldn't care less what she felt towards them.

As if struck the one named Sesshoumaru looked up curiously, I hoped my mouth wasn't open. I honestly wanted to dip my head in shame for looking at him, for not turning my boring brown eyes away from his almost black ones.

"Wow he's staring here" she blushed and flicked her hair.

I suddenly wanted to pull her eyes out, I shivered at the unfamiliar violent thought, what was wrong with me.

Well I know there was something wrong with me because Sesshoumaru Taisho gave me a funny look before narrowing his eyes and ignoring me.

I felt so dismissed...

XXXX

Well first chapter done, I don't know currency in Japan and I'm not going to waste my time knowing exchange rates so bear with me. I am also aware that Sendai is quite big but for the sake of plot device pretend its small, I don't want to use an American place because I might as well say forkes lol. Also sorry for uninspired surnames for our heroes lol Some minor similarities tell me if it is too similar so I can take a small step away from it TY for reading reviews are energy for the starved. Need a beta volunteers??


End file.
